1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an anti-malware scanning system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an anti-malware scanning system which can perform scanning effectively even in an environment in which resources to be scanned are limited, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic and/or electric devices (hereinafter, referred to as devices) are utilized for diverse purposes. For example, devices such as personal computers, servers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or smart phones support additional functions such as financial transactions, Internet shopping, or Internet telephony, besides their original functions. However, these additional functions may be supported through a network in many cases and it is highly likely that the devices are exposed to malicious malware such as viruses during a process of performing the additional functions.
However, despite the fact that resources capable of scanning malware by themselves are limited in the above-described devices, data to be scanned is increasing. Accordingly, there is a demand for a method for scanning malware effectively with limited resources.